Untitled
by Kuro 'TnD' Aoi
Summary: Biarkan kisah ini tidak memiliki judul, karena sebuah judul terlalu dangkal untuk menceritakan kisahnya-AU/Mind to read n review?


**.**

**.**

"Kumohon … jangan! AAAAAAAAAAA—"

Sosok itu menyeringai.

Dihiraukannya rintihan yang terdengar lebih seperti nada-nada indah pemacu semangatnya. Membiarkan tangannya bermain, menciptakan noda-noda merah yang perlahan menggenang di sekelilingnya. Detak jantung dari sosok di hadapannya yang semula memburu itu, kini perlahan tapi pasti mulai lenyap. Tidak ada lagi udara yang sedari tadi keluar masuk melalui pernapasannya. Bahkan binar mata itu sudah menghilang … sejak tadi.

"Kau ternyata jauh lebih mudah daripada yang aku duga."

Dengan jengkel, sosok itu memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Dia memang terlalu mudah. Semudah membunuh seekor lalat kecil. Sama sekali tidak menantang. Tapi, ini sudah cukup untuk mangsa pertamanya.

Ya, dia akan melakukannya lagi.

Menghabisi semua orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Mengirim mereka satu per satu menuju ke neraka.

Sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Semuanya baru dimulai, dan dia tidak akan pernah mundur lagi.

**.**

"**UNTITLED"**

**.**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak meraih keuntungan materi apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Crack, Typo(s), Minim dialog, Rush, Rated M for conflict, bloody scene and lime, **

**Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur atau tidak suka dengan fanfiksi ini, silakan kembali.**

**Saya tidak menerima flame karena pairing, genre, maupun rated**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Hari itu udara terasa mencekik. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih, penuh kelesuan, sementara tubuh mereka mengeluarkan keringat tanpa henti. Sebagian sosok-sosok itu mengenakan masker untuk melindungi hidung mereka dari bau menyengat yang disebabkan oleh sosok tak berbentuk di tengah tanah lapang yang kini menjadi pusat kegiatan di tempat itu. Suhu yang mencapai 35 derajat Celsius memang benar-benar membuat segalanya jauh lebih sulit. Bahkan bagi seorang profesional sekalipun.

Musim panas ini, kolom-kolom di seluruh surat kabar nasional dipenuhi dengan berita penemuan-penemuan mayat yang meninggal secara mengenaskan. Ini adalah kali ke lima dalam dua minggu ini. Membuat seluruh penduduk harus bergidik ngeri dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Suna, Kiri, Taki, Kusa, dan Yu

Penemuan mayat-mayat itu boleh jadi tersebar di beberapa kota. Tapi, modus dari semua pembunuhan itu sama. Semua orang yakin, siapa pun pembunuhnya, dia pastilah orang yang sama. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan, orang itu akan melakukan pembunuhan lagi dalam waktu dekat di kota lain.

Gaara benci saat otaknya harus berspekulasi seperti ini. Dia benci saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemingkinan korban selanjutnya tanpa berhasil satu kali pun menemukan pelakunya. Mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan oleh divisi pembunuhan di daerah lain? Gaara tidak peduli. Karena kasus ini benar-benar akan menyita waktunya.

Mata _jade_ itu memandangi sosok tak bernyawa di hadapannya satu kali lagi. Suhu yang begitu panas memang sanggup membuat mayat itu begitu cepat membusuk. Bahkan mungkin, jika mereka terlambat satu atau dua hari, mayat itu pasti sudah menghilang dan menyatu dengan tanah tanpa bisa ditemukan. Dia sedikit bergidik saat seekor belatung terlihat berjalan keluar melalui sebuah lubang yang Gaara yakini adalah mata, membuatnya membayangkan makhluk kecil itu berjalan di wajahnya dan memenuhi seluruh rongga yang ia punya.

_Jade_-nya kembali berkeliling. Berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari perasaan jiik dan sedikit mual saat membayangkan belatung-belatung itu menggerogoti dirinya. Di sekitarnya, para petugas yang menangani TKP terlihat sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari Gaara untuk segera membawa mayat itu pergi untuk ditangani oleh tim forensik.

Di tengah kelesuan yang disebabkan oleh panasnya udara, sesosok wanita berambut biru tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria berambut gelap turut mengikuti langkah cepat sang wanita. Mereka berdua seolah memberikan warna baru di tengah kelesuan yang ada. Membuatnya dengan segera menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Agen khusus Konan Rigami, FBI." Wanita itu mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dari balik sakunya saat dia sudah berdiri tegak di depan Gaara. Di sebelahnya, sang pria berambut gelap yang mengikutinya turut mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya. Mereka berdua adalah _profiler_ FBI.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan membalas jabat tangan kedua agen FBI tersebut. Dia sudah tahu kalau FBI pasti akan datang dan mengambil alih kasusnya, cepat atau lambat. Setidaknya, ini memang kasus besar yang terjadi di beberapa tempat. Bukan hanya Suna dan itu jelas di luar kendalinya.

"Apakah Anda mendapatkan sesuatu di sini? Sebuah petunjuk?" Pria berambut gelap yang Gaara tahu dari tanda pengenalnya bernama Itachi Uchiha itu memulai pertanyaannya.

Gaara menggeleng. Semuanya masih terlalu kabur. "Korban bernama Sasori. Seorang pengusaha boneka. Selebihnya, tidak ada satu pun petunjuk."

Sepertinya respons yang diberikan Gaara tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi kedua agen FBI itu. Mungkin mereka telah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sama seperti korban-korban lainnya, korban kali ini juga tidak meninggalkan satu pun petunjuk.

Dalam beberapa menit itu, Konan terlihat berjalan semakin dekat menuju ke arah tubuh korban, mengamatinya dengan seksama dan terlihat mencatat sesuatu. Sementara Itachi mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standart pada Gaara. Sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Gaara menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengangkut mayat tersebut.

Hari itu, mungkin merupakan hari yang cukup panjang bagi para FBI dan kepolisian divisi pembunuhan Suna. Satu lagi tugas mereka bertambah. Sementara tidak ada satu pun petunjuk yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Belum lagi kemungkinan-kemungkinan penemuan mayat lain di tempat lain lagi. Mereka sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh yang berbahaya—hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan.

**.**

**-:-oOo-:-**

**.**

Konan menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Di depannya, setumpuk berkas menunggu untuk dipindainya kembali. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia bergelut dengan berkas-berkas itu. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia dapatkan. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia memang tidak ingin memindai berkas tersebut.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari publik. Hanya dia, Itachi dan anggota Akatsuki lainnyalah yang tahu. Akatsuki adalah sebuah perkumpulan yang diciptakan sejak ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah bersama teman-temannya. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang berhasil ia dapatkan hanyalah, satu per satu anggota Akatsuki dibunuh.

Semua korban pembunuhan sadis di lima kota terakhir adalah anggota Akatsuki, teman-temannya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan, pembunuh itu akan melakukan aksinya lagi terhadap teman-temannya yang tersisa, atau bahkan kepada dirinya.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang kini berputar di benaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah semua pelaku pembunuhan ini memang merupakan orang yang sama? Apa motif pembunuhannya? Siapa korban selanjutnya? Dan yang terpenting, siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini?

Tapi sayang, tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil dijawabnya.

Dipejamkannya kedua mata abu-abu yang sudah cukup lelah itu. Mencoba berpikir dengan jauh lebih jernih. Berusaha memutar semua memorinya, berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk. Mungkin saja Akatsuki telah berhubungan atau mungkin mencari masalah dengan penjahat paling kejam yang pernah ada. Tapi … ada begitu banyak penjahat yang telah dilawannya.

Akatsuki memang sering membantunya untuk meraih informasi dalam hal apa pun. Lokasi mereka yang terpencar merupakan peluang paling besar yang selalu mereka manfaatkan. Belum lagi posisi para anggota Akatsuki yang memang cenderung cukup terpandang di daerahnya masing-masing.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame dan Sasori.

Kelima nama sahabatnya itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kini hanya tersisa lima lagi anggota Akatsuki. Dirinya, Itachi, Pein, Deidara dan Tobi. Siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?

Konan yakin sisa anggota Akatsuki yang masih hidup juga menyadari semua ini. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari pembunuhan berantai itu. Yang pasti dia merupakan pembunuh berbahaya, bahkan mungkin … dia bukan manusia.

Dia tahu ini konyol. Tapi, jika melihat bagaimana bentuk mayat dari para korban, tidak menutup kemungkinan pelakunya bukanlah manusia. Apalagi menyadari kenyataan bahwa semua anggota Akatsuki bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk dibunuh.

Satu hal yang pasti, dia juga harus berhati-hati.

**.**

**-:-oOo-:-**

**.**

Musim panas ini memang bukan musim panas terbaik yang pernah dialami Itachi, bahkan mungkin ini merupakan musim panas yang paling melelahkan yang pernah ada. Lima tahun dedikasinya pada FBI benar-benar sedang diuji kini. Tidak ada lagi liburan musim panas yang bisa ia nikmati, hanya ada segunung kasus pembunuhan yang harus segera ia bongkar.

Dia tidak bodoh. Itachi tahu siapa saja yang sudah menjadi korban sejauh ini. Setidaknya dia bisa mengurangi daftar calon korban hanya tinggal menjadi lima orang—sisa anggota Akatsuki yang masih hidup. Dia sudah mengatakan pada semuanya untuk lebih waspada, meski dia sendiri tidak yakin kewaspadaan bisa mencegah pembunuh itu.

Seperti yang telah ia bicarakan dengan Konan di hari sebelumnya, pembunuh kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang harus diwaspadai. Yang pasti, Itachi tidak mungkin kembali meminta bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya di Akatsuki untuk mencari tahu, karena mereka semua sama-sama memiliki peluang yang sama untuk dibunuh.

Entah berapa lama lagi waktu yang dimiliki Itachi untuk membongkar seluruh kedok pembunuhnya. Apakah dia sanggup mengetahui semuanya sebelum dirinya sendiri menjadi korban? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah mencoba mencari tahu, sambil menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Dipandanginya _cappuccino_ yang kini sudah mendingin di hadapannya. Sebuah pertanyaan kembali berputar di kepalanya, apakah besok dia masih bisa menyecap kaffein lagi? Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana memang. Tapi sudah cukup membuat nyalinya menciut. Dari awal dia memang siap mati, tapi ada sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang membuatnya belum siap mati sekarang.

"Itachi-_nii_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sedikit terkesiap saat seseorang membuyarkan pikirannya. Di depannya, seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi di kafe itu akhirnya datang.

Sebuah senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku baru sebentar di sini," sahutnya.

Sosok itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang mejanya.

Ia adalah Karin, gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dari awal, Itachi tidak pernah menduga akan menjalin hubungan dengan Karin yang sebelumnya merupakan adik angkatnya. Dia menemukan Karin di jalanan dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat musim dingin tengah melingkupi Konoha—kota tempat Itachi tinggal.

"Kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini," ucap Karin, memecah keheningan yang ada.

Itachi mengangguk. "Pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir ini benar-benar menguras pikiranku."

Karin tersenyum, dibelainya punggung tangan kiri Itachi yang berada di atas meja. "Padahal aku berharap kau memiliki waktu untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini bersama-sama," Dia menghela napas, "Maaf tidak bisa membantumu apa-apa."

"Bisa bertemu denganmu di sini saja sudah sangat membantu. Terima kasih." Itachi tersenyum. Keberadaan Karin memang memberikan ketenangan tersendiri untuknya. Ia merindukan gadis itu, tapi pekerjaan membuatnya harus bepergian dan jauh dari Karin. Jadi, satu kesempatan untuk bertemu adalah sesuatu yang sangat disyukurinya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Itachi-_nii_ tidak usah khawatir, aku akan lulus dan menjadi dokter yang hebat nanti. Percayalah."

"Baguslah."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Setelah ini. Masih banyak yang harus aku periksa."

"Oh." Karin mendengus. Dimainkannya kaca mata yang selama ini menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak ada waktu untuk … mendatangi Sasuke-_nii_?" tanyanya pelan.

_Sasuke…._

Sudah lama nama itu tidak pernah diucapkan di hadapannya. Tapi Itachi tidak pernah melupakan adik kandungnya itu satu kali pun, begitu juga Karin. Sasuke adalah bagian dari keluarganya. Bagian terpenting yang tidak mungkin mereka lupakan.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk datang menjenguknya nanti," jawabnya, "Aku akan mengajakmu kalau sempat."

Karin mengangguk puas. Matanya beralih menuju ke jendela kafe, ditumpangkannya kedua telapak tangan untuk menyangga kepalanya, terlihat menerawang. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya? Aku merindukannya."

Ya, rasanya memang sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Itachi melihat Sasuke. Tanpa terasa, tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang membuatnya berpisah dengan adik kandungnya.

"Aku harus pergi." Itachi melirik jam yang melingkar di lengannya. "_Gomen_."

"Hmm," Karin mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Itachi tersenyum. Dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis bersurai merah itu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Dia memang masih merasa belum puas melepas rindu dengan Karin, tapi masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan yang pasti, ia masih harus hidup, setidaknya hingga kasus ini terbongkar.

**.**

**-:-oOo-:-**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Fic Multichap pertama... Mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m**

**~TnD~**


End file.
